


Just Say Yes, Harry.

by Muchlikesmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Harry is so tempted, M/M, Seth is persistant, Violence, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchlikesmoke/pseuds/Muchlikesmoke
Summary: Harry decides to leave England and moves to America. Once there he meets Seth Clearwater. However, once Harry finds out that Seth is seventeen, Harry starts pushing him away. Having imprinted on Harry, Seth does not take no for an answer and keeps coming around. When mangled bodies start showing up, Harry knows that a werewolf is to blame, and it isn't long before he is up to his neck in problems, and gets drawn into another war.What is a wizard to do when the person perfect for you is not eighteen, and he is surrounded by very protective family and friends who growl at you? Then he find out that an old enemy he believed to be dead, shows up to threaten the new life he has made for himself? He fights of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I was reminded by my room mate, that I owed her a fic. I had promised her one for her birthday and promptly forgot as I was having a few minor real life crises distracting me.
> 
> She asked for a pairing of Seth Clearwater/ Harry Potter, but instead of following the Canon Twilight storyline, I was to come up with my own.
> 
> Let me make this clear. If you want Canon, you will not find it here, so you need to hit the back button now. The known characters belong to J.K Rowling, and Stephanie Meyers, but everthing is mine...except for La Push, the reservation, and the tribes. I don't own them either, I just borrowed them for this story.
> 
> I have kept the characters personalities as close to Canon as I can. Keep in mind, my view on what is Canon may differ from yours because I might interpret them differently. To be honest, the only people who can truly say what is or isn't Canon, is Rowlings and Meyers. 
> 
> Sorry to all Renesmee lovers, I left her out. I like the character but she didn't fit into this fic. You won't hear mention of any of Bella's human friends either, the focus will not be on her as it was in the Twilight series.
> 
> I have brought in a few original characters, but they are mostly background characters that have cameos at the best. Other than the Cullens, all vampires are my creations.
> 
> The town of Pax is fictional. I wanted some place closer to the Quileute Indian Reservation than Forks. My attempts to find an open spot near the boundaries was thwarted by Chrome. The only image it would give me, didn't show any nearby towns or state owned areas, so place it where you like.
> 
> Just so you know, I have always had issues with how Meyers made it seem as if the Quileute were the only tribe of Native Americans with shape shifters, especially since they are not the only tribe in Washington state. 
> 
> I have brought in the Quinault, Chehalis and the Maka tribes as they are the closest to the Quileute reservation. All three have different shape shifters. My apologies to these tribes, I have taken liberties with parts of their lore, and made needed changes to their environments. I do not mean any disrepect in doing this. Please not not take anything I write about them as being fact.
> 
> I have created several additional shifters for the Quileute packs, and added another family of vampires. However, you won't meet them for several chapters. 
> 
> That said, on to the story.

Harry looked out the window of the plane, but all he could see was his reflection. He looked as exhausted as he felt, which explained why the steward kept asking him if he wanted a pillow or some warm milk.

It was quiet, only a few people were still awake. He almost wished the child in the seat before him was still awake. Without the distraction of random games of peekaboo, or having cereal tossed at him, his mind was left to wander.

The war had been bad. Nothing had gone as it was planned, especially the part where he killed Voldemort. For reasons no one was able to explain, the Elder wand had exploded in his hand, and not only was he hit with the backlash of its magic, he was hit with several other spells, including the killing curse.

He died and had been resurrected several times, which meant he was not the same person as he had been, and not just from the trauma. The healers had told him that his magic seemed to have changed, but they couldn't explain how. All they had known for certain was that his magical signature wasn't the same. They had sent him home with the instructions to come back in a months time, as it might be just a case of his magic being irritated.

Harry started experiencing changes that happened rapidly. The only physical changes were his vision correcting itself, and his hated scar disappearing. The changes no one could see, he kept to himself. He felt enough of a freak as it was.

He had thought he would be allowed to fade into obscurity, but he had been very wrong. Everyone wanted a piece of The Boy Who Lived Twice, even his friends.

Even knowing this, he had still been caught off guard by someone that he had met in Muggle London, and over a period of six weeks, had come to see him as a good friend. Because of Matthew, he came to see that while he loved Ginny, he had never been in love with her. She had been the means to ease his loneliness and feed his hunger for intimacy. Discovering that he was bi with strong gay leanings had been a shock, and maybe that had been why he hadn't seen any of the warning signs.

It had all been a trick, Matthew was not eighteen as he claimed. He was not gay, and he hadn't been a Muggle. He had been a fifteen year old wizard, whose parents had forced to take potion so that he appeared older. They blamed Harry for the death of their auror son, and believed they had the rights to a large chunk of Harry's fortune.

The way they had planned on getting it was through blackmail. They had set it up so that after it was known that Harry was friends with Matthew, he would put Harry into a compremising position and his parents would take pictures, and thraten to make it public knowledge that the Savior was into young boys if he didn't met their demands...only Harry had kept things platonic.

Finally, in desperation, Matthew had jumped on him, kissing him, and his parents hadn't been the only ones to catch it on camera. When Harry refused to let himself be blackmailed, they tried to sue him. That failed because there were photos that proved Harry had not been willing, and and it was clear that Matthew appeared years older in the photo than he actually was.

Harry won the case, but there was those that chose to believe him guilty. He had lost a lot of support, and he found he was treated differently, even by his friends

Luna proved herself to be a good friend by placing herself as a buffer, or at least tried too. It was hard to be a protective wall when no one took you seriously.

Still, because of her, he had a few minutes of peace here and there over the next year and a half...until Rita Skeeter had reared her ugly head six months ago. She had creating a poll on who he should marry, causing him trouble once again.

Thicknesse, who was still minister, and nearly as much of an idiot as Fudge had been, became worried that he was losing favor, which he was. About the time the poll was losing steam, he took inspiration from it, and thought to win over the populace by holding a drawing with Harry as the grand prize.

If he hadn't been so angry, Harry might have seen Luna's reaction to the news as amusing. In typical Luna fashion, she had penned an angry letter telling Thicknesse that not only was he an idiot, but he was suffering from a heavy infestation of warglebogs, or that maybe he was infesting them as they usually did not bother with idiots.

She had spoke her thoughts as she wrote, and each time she said the word "Idiot", her quill movements became dramatic, as if her scorn for the actions taken against Harry would be seen in the written word.

Luna had breezed out the door after seeing the letter off, mumbling something about tiger mites. For three days, he had been forced to deal with it all alone, or rather he had no buffer against the flood of letters from females telling him what his life would be like if the sender won the auction.

There was some silver in the dark cloud surrounding him. All of his friends came to their senses and rallied around him. Hermione dove into researching ways Harry could avoid being forced to marry.

Ron and Ginny intercepted all his mail, and saw it sent back to the sender along with a scathing reply. Fred and George engaged in what they did best, pranking the Minister, and Skeeter who was encouraging the mayhem, with some very clever, and rather nasty pranks.

Molly sent numerous howlers to both, each worse than the one before. Ron always claimed to find an angry Hermione to be scary, when it was his mother that was the terrifying one.

However, It was all to no avail.

Thicknesse was determined to keep his seat as Minister of Magic, and Rita Skeeter uped her game in trying to cause as much trouble for Harry as possible...at least until Hermione made good on her warning and exposed her for being an unregistered animagus.

It was beginning to look like he was going to be forced to marry the female version of Marcus Flint, only older, when Luna showed up with a time turner that had belonged to her mother. She revealed her possession of it to Harry in private, along with why he hadn't seen her in three days.

Luna hadn't come around as she had been looking for someplace Harry could go where Thicknesse couldn't get to him. America was the only place that didn't expedite unless solid evidence was provided to prove that the person was a serious threat. That evidence included the retraction of memories, which in Harry's case, would prove that he was innocent of committing any crimes.

Harry had used the turner to go back to a time before all the trouble started. He had talked over his options with the goblins, and a solicitor, and then had made all the needed arrangements. He had told no one his plans, though Luna had seemed to know, and at the exact moment that the auction was being announced, Harry had been boarding an airplane headed for Seattle, Washington.

That had been hours ago, and he was learning that sleep lost, was sleep lost. Returning to a moment in time when you were fresh from a good night's sleep, meant nothing if you had been up for thirty hours thanks to the use of a time turner. Finally, exhaustion won out, and he fell asleep, not waking again until the plane touched down three hours later.

Milly Mack, the witch assigned the task of getting him settled, took one look at the dark circles under his eyes and insisted that he get a hotel room so he could get the sleep he needed. To her way of thinking, if he was going to live as an American, he needed to learn things like how to drive, the currency, and common terminology; he couldn't do any of that if he was dead on his feet. Harry fell into bed, and slept for twelve hours.

  
:-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[ :-[

A week later, Harry was in his new house, and he loved everything about it. It was spacious enough that he didn't feel cramped, yet small enough that he could clean it himself the muggle way if he so chose too.

With the help of a witch named Sera, the inside had been remodeled so that it was light and airy. The downstairs had been done in soft colors, and the rooms flowed into each other. Upstairs, the three bedrooms were done in muted shades of green, yellow, and burgundy. The hallway was kept light by walls done in eggshell. The guest bathroom had been designed to give the impression of being on a beach.

His bedroom was done in blues and greens, accented with hints of black and white. His bathroom was his favorite room in the house. It had been designed to resemble a glade in a tropical forest, complete with a waterfall shower, and a pool for a bathtub.

It sat on ten acres of land that had beach access to the back of the lot, and was surrounded by trees on the three other sides. The forested area extended for many miles, giving him more than enough room to roam.

The house and land had all the typical wards and charms one would expect to find in the home of a wizard, but a Muggle invited in, would not find anything out of the ordinary. Just tasteful but very comfortable furnishings, top of the line appliances in the kitchen, and a clean house. Unless he told them, they would never know that the beds made themselves, or that the dishes washed on their own, or that magic sent his dirty clothing into the washer, and once they were clean, into the dryer, after which they would fold themselves and put themselves away. They also wouldn't see any of the other house hold charms that were active. Another charm Harry had never seen used before, made sure they didn't.

After wandering around for a while, getting a feeling for his new home, Harry remebered that he needed groceries.

Smiling, he grabbed the keys to his jeep and bounded out the door. After all the complaining he had heard his uncle do about driving, Harry had thought it wouldn't be something he enjoyed, but he did. The jeep would never be as good as a broom, but driving it had its own sort of pleasure.

An hour later, he was in Wal-mart, where after seeing the glofish, he couldn't resist getting a few, and a matching tank. As much as he liked his living room, he thought it could use a little more color.

The tank was up a little too high and he was stretch for it when suddenly two hands came into view and he heard a rich voice say, "Here, let me get that for you."

"Thanks," Harry said, turning and nearly choked. The helping hands belonged to a bloke so far beyond fit, the term needed a new definition. He was at least six foot, and very muscular. His skin was smooth copper, his hair fell to just past his shoulder, and brought to mind the black satin sheets he had been tempted to buy when picking out bedding. His warm, friendly smile showed white teeth, and seemed to make his milk chocolate eyes danced with good humor. His face was pleasantly attractive, but was of the sort that made it a bit difficult to just his age. Harry guessed him to be eighteen or nineteen.

"Hi, I am Harry. Thank you for getting this for me, I don't know why it is, but if I really want it, it up on a shelf just out of my reach," he said with a laugh.

The guy just stood there, looking at him as if stunned. Harry's smile faultered as he wondered if maybe he had somehow made a social blunder.

After a moment, the bloke shook his head, and gave Harry a kilowatt smile.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a second, I came in to get something and for a moment, I forgot what it was. I am Seth, pleased to meet you, Harry."

This was said as a hand was offered. It swallowed Harry's when he took it, feeling an odd tingling wash over him at the contact. He had no idea why he would experience such an odd but pleasant sensation.

"Pleased to met you, Seth. I am..."

"Hey Seth, we are ready to go!" called out a bloke even larger than Seth. He was just as attractive as Seth, but seemed harder, less friendly.

"Sorry, but that is my ride. I will see you around, Harry." Seth said, and jogged off. Harry missed the way Seth turned to look at him over his shoulder as someone showed up to help him with the fish.

An hour later, Harry was on his way home. His thoughts, surprisingly, were not on Seth, but on himself instead.

After he had started changing, he had done some research. He had discovered that in a case where a back lash of magic was suffered, it wasn't uncommon for new abilities to manifest. Combined with with the curses that hit him at the same time, it was expected that his magic would need to change in order to adapt. When this happened, it was usually a case of the person changing into a magical being or creature.

Harry was certain that was what had happened to him, but he hadn't been able to figure out what he had become. He hadn't matched anything close enough that he could say with any certainty that was what he had turned in too.

Because he didn't know what he was, he didn't know what he had felt touching Seth meant. He didn't know if he should be worried or not. By the time he made it home, he had come to the conclusion that all he could do was wait and see what happened.

He remained restless however. By the time his groceries had been put away, and the fish were ready to be released into the tank, he barely had the patience to wait until they were before he was stripping down and heading out the door. He dove off the porch, shifting into a white wolf as he did, and hit the ground running.

He raced along, oblivious to the fact he ran past two young wolves much larger than he was. He didn't notice when they gave chase, but mainly because he soon out ran them.

"Was that wolf even real?" Luke asked in a whisper once he shifted into human form.

"I think it was a ghost," Will said, very spooked by the enounter. "Not even Leah is that fast, and none of us could run all out when it is so dark, plus it was glowing!"

"It was not, it just seemed to in the moonlight," Luke said, now scared but not wanting to admit it to his younger brother. They weren't supposed to be out, and if Will thought there was a ghost running around, nothing Luke said would get him to come out again.

"What moonlight?" Will asked, barely able to make his brother out it was so dark. "I am going home, you can stay if you want, but I am getting out of here."

Not willing to be left behind, Luke shifted when his brother did, and they both ran for home. Five minutes later, they saw Harry again, to their eyes, he seemed to vanish from one spot, and appear in another much closer. That was it, neither could pretend that they weren't scared out of their wits any more, so they tucked tail and ran like the frightened puppies they were.

Completely unaware of the two terrified adolescents, Harry continued to test out the new ability he discovered. It wasn't a form of apparition as he had done it the first time simply by wishing himself on the other side of a creek. He could do it repeatedly, very quickly, and as easily as hopping from one place to another. However, it was limited in range to roughly twenty feet. Several more minutes passed before Harry began loping home, tongue lolling from his mouth, restlessness gone.

Now that he had so much room to run in, he could left his wolf out more often. He was actually looking forward to it for a change.

Back home, he shifted back into his human and went inside. As always, he was ravenous after a good run, so he placed a frozen pizza in the oven and went up to take a quick shower. Pulling on just a pair of jeans, he went downstairs, and entered the kitchen just as the timer dinged. It was a nice evening, one Harry thought to enjoy further by taking his food and a bottle of fizzy drink outside to sit on the patio.

The night breeze cool, gently raffling the strands of his half dried hair, and carried the scent of the ocean to his nose. Crickets, frogs, and night birds provided a bit of music, and stars twinkled brightly in the sky. It was so peaceful, and Harry felt tension he had been aware of having melt from his muscles. By the time there was nothing left of the pizza, but crumbs, Harry was more relaxed than he could remember being. Moving to America and getting away from all the stress was the best decision he had ever made.

He rose, and went back into the house, closing and locking the door. He did a quick clean up and headed up to bed. Once there, he fell into a deep sleep in which he dreamed that Seth was a huge wolf who wouldn't stop pouncing on him, and licking his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
_I had a few solid hours of free time, so sat down to write. I was shocked by how quickly I wrote this. A chapter of this length in two hours, is very fast for me. Since I am not sure how soon I can update again, I debated holding off posting this. However, I got something in the way of feedback. It wasn't exactly what I asked for, but still, it was something and I couldn't hold off._

The next day...

"What do you mean you imprinted?" a shocked Leah exclaimed. She hadn't known what to expect when Sam called a meeting between the two Quileute packs, but Seth standing up and blurting that he had imprinted hadn't been on the list of possible reasons.

"I said that I think I might have, I didn't say that I had," Seth said cheerfully. He was pretty sure he had, but wasn't sure. You only imprinted once, so it wasn't like he had done it before.

Seth wasn't a part of his pack, but since he was the only one so far that had imprinted, Sam spoke up.

"Tell me exactly what happened," he said, raising hand to stall Leah from saying anything until they had heard everything.

"I got separated from Jared," Seth said launching into the tale with lots of enthusiasm. "When I didn't see him anywhere else, I thought maybe he was picking up food for his aunt's dog. I saw this guy trying to get a fish tank just out of his reach, so being a good guy, I decided to help him. When he turned around, our eyes met and it was like suddenly, time stood still, and I saw a vision of what I think might be our future together.

"It was different scenes that flickered by so fast I was barely able to see them clearly. Then it was like there was only him, he was all I could see, hear or smell, our hearts began beating at the same time, and then everything returned to normal. We barely had time to introduce ourselves, before grumpbucket Jared showed up, telling me it was time to go."

"Since when are you gay?" Leah asked, feeling as if the rug had been jerked out from under her. She had nothing against homosexuals, but she had seen nothing in her brother that even hinted at his being gay. She couldn't have been more surprised if she had unexpectedly been hit in the face with a frozen fish.

"It doesn't work that way, gender, age or ethnicity doesn't come into play. It only happens when you make eye contact with the person completes you. It isn't always sexual in nature. I have heard of wolves imprinting on small children. They felt the need to be near the child, to protect and make the child happy. If what the imprint needs you to be, changes, so does how you view them," Sam explained, keeping to himself the fact that it was more than likely Seth's imprint was gay, and that, like it or not, the relationship would be sexual in nature. He didn't think she would handle the news well judging by her reactions so far.

"What you just described was exactly how it was when I imprinted," Sam said knowingly, giving Seth a small smile

"So, you know anything else about this guy?" Jacob asked, curious as to what kind of guy Seth had imprinted on. The teen could be confusing to someone that didn't know him. He was mainly a beta, but could and had filled the role of an alpha, but his easy going manner could be mistaken as submissive. Seth didn't get angry often, but when he did, it was like an explosion.

"Other than his appearance and his liking of pet fish, all I got was his first name," Seth said with a sappy grin.

"Are you telling me that you walked away from your imprint without knowing how to find him again?" Paul asked in a disgusted tone. He had always thought Seth had a few screws loose, but this proved it. Brady came to Seth's rescue.

"It is plain you have never been sent into town when Jared is driving. If you aren't sitting in the truck when he starts the engine, he leaves you. He left me last week, I was half way in and he just took off. Never came back. Never answered his phone, I had to call mom to come get me."

Jared ducked his head. "I am sorry, I don't like being in large crowds, and Wal-Mart is always crowded. All that perfume, sweat, and chicks being on the rag, along with all the bright lights and noise gets to me. I get angry and just want to get out of there before I hurt someone. I don't talk on my phone while driving, but I have no excuse for not going back other than I was so angry I wasn't thinking straight."

He yelped when Sam cuffed him up side the head, and then scolded him. "I told you to tell anyone trying to send you into town that you had something to do for me!"

Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around Sam. "You were the one that sent him, Sam. You couldn't wait until someone else was free, and you needed the parts for the truck as soon as possible. Was Jared supposed to tell you, that you had him busy doing something else?"

Jacob burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. While he and Sam had come along way, he still bore a lot of resentment for the way Sam had once treated him. Yes, he had mistaken what he had felt for Bella to be his imprinting, but Sam didn't have to be such an ass about it.

Sam reigned in his anger. He had learned better control over his temper after attacking Emily, and causing the pack to split.

"Next time, if there is one, remind me of why I shouldn't send you to Wal-Mart," he said gruffly, glaring at Jacob for laughing at him. He couldn't say he hated the younger alpha, but he couldn't say he liked him either. Jacob had admirable traits, but he could get on your nerves quickly, or he could get on Sam's nerves. He didn't seem to have as abrasive a personality to others.

"Excuse me, but I don't see why all of us had to be here if this was what the meeting is about. Maybe I have missed something, but it seems to me that imprinting is something private," Quil spoke up uneasily. If he imprinted, he wouldn't want it made so public, at least not like this.

The amusement on Jacob's face vanished as he was reminded of why the meeting had been called.

"Will and Luke snuck out last night," he said, sending a glare at the two twelve year olds. "They witnessed something very strange. They were on their way back from the berry patch when a white wolf flew past them."

"It was fast, I bet Leah couldn't have caught up with it!" Luke blurted in excitement, and then gulped at seeing both alphas frowning at him.

"Once I heard about the "ghost" I went and investigated. To be honest, I don't know what we are dealing with. It smelled like we do, only there was an underlying scent I didn't recognize. It behaved weird, rushing head long through the forest, and then it jumped all over, landing twenty feet away. Unless it was just jumping to be jumping, I have no idea on why is was.

"I could tell it was male, but nothing else makes any sense. Its paw size wasn't much bigger than Luke's, but its stride was longer than mine. I lost the scent just on the other side of the berry patch so I came home."

"You didn't tell them about it glowing!" Will exclaimed, not willing to let go of his ghost theory. "It was really dark, I could see it clearly, and we don't glow, natural wolves don't glow. If it wasn't a ghost, what was it?"

"Ghosts don't leave pawprints, moron!" Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"So, you have met one to know that?" Will shot back. "Stop acting like you know everything just because you are a week older!"

Their squabbling stopped when the warning growls of the two alphas cowed them into silence.

"There is more," Sam said grimly, looking the packs over. He still had the largest, but only by four wolves. Since a number of Quileutes who had been living off the reservation had returned, between them they had gained ten wolves. It worried him as half of those had barely hit puberty. Throw in what he had been told by the leader of Chehalis sisterhood, and that worry had grown considerably.

"Siena of the Sisterhood contacted me last night. She has heard rumors that seem to indicate a pack of werewolves is on the move and appear to be heading in this direction. Someone from the Colville tribe has been sending out heads up because there seems to be a rise in vampire sightings in Idaho.

"Maybe I am getting worried over nothing, but maybe we have a problem headed our way. With so many shifting so young, and then this strange wolf, I can't help but to think there is trouble brewing.

"I agree," Jacob stated, taking over the discussion. "Sam and I talked about it. We think it is best that we take precautions. No one patrols alone, patrols will be done around the clock with more attention being paid to the borders. Anyone under the age of sixteen caught outside the village after dark will be made to deeply regret it. Anyone under age fourteen caught outside after dark, unless accompanied by an adult, even in the village, will wish they had obeyed.

"If Jake doesn't tear you a new one, I will. If you truly piss us off, we will both jump you," Sam warned, eyeing those he thought most likely to break the rules. "We are one in this, it isn't a case of who is your alpha, you disobey, you risk having both of us in your face."

"Another thing we have agreed on is that parents need to be told," Jacob said, not surprised when the statement caused a reaction that prevented his saying anything else for a few moments. A growl from Sam shut up the packs soon enough.

"There are too many of us still underage, and half of those have parents who will notice if their child starts slipping out at night..." Jake tried to continue.

"You tell my mom about us, she is going to freak out!" blurted Andy, one those who had been raised off the reservation. "She only moved back because we were having trouble making ends meet, she finds out that at least part of the "pagan" lore is true, she will have me out of here before you can blink. Seriously, she hates it here, and the only reason we are staying is because I throw a fit if she mentions leaving."

"You need to talk with my dad," Ben said, looking at his cousin. "You know he is a lawyer, so he might be able to find a way to prevent her from forcing you to leave. He knows about me, he was there when I shifted the first time. He also believes in the legends, so that might help."

The fifteen year old looked around at the faces of those wolves still under their parents rule. "Let me talk to him before anyone says anything. I know that Andy isn't the only one with a parent who is going to have a problem with this."

It was agreed that filling in parents would wait until Ben had spoken to his father. Sam laid down a few more rules about not talking about pack meetings, and getting a long, and then the meeting was over. However, he stuck around to talk to Jacob about Seth.

"Jake, I need to talk to you about Seth." he said low enough he couldn't be over heard.

"Good, because I have a feeling Leah is going to have a huge problem with this, and I need to know what to tell Sue,"  Jacob said, standing with his feet spread and his arms crossed over his chest. It was a defensive stance, he didn't like being forced to rely on Sam for anything. However, as the alpha to a pack, he had a responsibility to do what he could to help everyone in his pack, even if it meant going to Sam for advice.

"Once Seth is together with his imprint, Leah will find she has no choice but to back off. Seth won't tolerate her interfering. Until they are together, Seth will become increasingly moody, don't be surprised if his temper flares and fights break out. Leah is going to be forced to open her eyes to the fact her little brother isn't so little any more. I suggest staying out of it unless it is disrupting your pack." Sam said, glancing over to where his former girlfriend had her brother cornered, and was clearly upset. Seth was taking whatever she was saying in stride, smiling at her as she ranted.

"Let my pack focus on patroling while yours focuses on finding this imprint. Seth is fine right now, but the longer he goes without contact, the more he is going to be affected. Imprinting doesn't just affect your emotions. It affects your mind, and it affects you physically. Emily and I got together quickly, but before we did, I wasn't rational. I ached as if injured, seeking her out, touching her, hearing her voice, seeing her face was all I thought about.

"When I was with Leah, I truly loved her. I would have done anything for her, but what I felt for her, and what I felt for Emily after imprinting is like comparing a lit candle to the sun. She is everything to me, just like this guy will be everything to Seth. He will come first, and you need to be prepared for that. Seth will still be Seth, but his priorities will shift. If placed in a situation where he has to chose between his pack, the village, or his imprint, he will not hesitate to choice his imprint.

"I don't know everything there is to know about imprinting, Jake. I have only the little that has been writing about it and my own experiences. Imprinting was needed to keep the shifter genes from dying out, so what it means that Seth imprinted on a guy who can't get pregnant, I don't know. I only know that Seth will fight to the death to protect his imprint. He looks up to you, idolizes you, but if he feels you or anyone else is a threat to this guy, he will go for the throat, even if that throat belongs to his alpha or sister," Sam said, pausing to let what he said sink into Jake's sometimes hard head.

Seeing Jake nod his understanding, he continued.

"I am not trying to tell you what to do, we both know that doesn't work, but you need to make it clear to everyone in your pack that this guy is now a part of your lives, and is to be respected as such. I will need to do the same with mine.

"There is bound to be trouble over this within the tribe itself and we all need to stand solid in our support of Seth and his imprint. It does matter what our personal feelings are."

"The world is ending," Jake said, and then grinned at Sam's confused expression. "That is the only reason I can think to explain why I would trust you on everything you just said."

Sam gritted his teeth but instead of feeding Jake his knuckles and knocking him on his obnoxious ass as he so desperately wanted to do, Sam decided to turn it back on Jake.

"Yeah, it must be ending, as you are being reasonable for once, but I guess we all have to grow up at some point in time."

He turned on his heel and quickly walked away, leaving Jake to scowl after him. Jake opened his mouth to shout an insult at Sam's back but it would be childish, and Seth had apparently become tired of being badgered by his sister, as he was walking away from her, ignoring her angry shouts.

Jake turned and hurried away in the other direction before Leah could think to demand that he do something about Seth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sue was used to her offspring arguing, so when she heard them come in, with Leah fussing at Seth, she didn't really think much about it. Leah was very protective of her brother, and tended to be more than a little bossy.

Seth normally just smiled at her and than did as he pleased. Hearing him shouting that something was none of Leah's business was startling as he usually didn't get angry enough to yell.

Wondering what was going on, she dried her hands which were wet from washing dishes, and went into the living room to find out what Leah had said to make Seth so angry.

"You are only seventeen, you have no idea of what is going on!" Leah shouted, not noticing her mother come into the room.

"I am not stupid, Leah! I knew what had happened before Sam confirmed it!" Seth shouted back, focused only on his sister at the moment.

"You think you imprinted on a guy, Seth, and Sam isn't as nearly as smart as he thinks. We don't imprint on those of our gender!"

Shocked by what she was hearing, Sue said nothing for a moment and then stepped in by correcting her daughter, startling both of her children into falling silent as they stared at her in surprise.

"You are wrong, Leah. There have been several wolves whose imprints were of the same gender. Hearing that Seth had imprinted on a male is far less shocking that you phasing. Seeing as how homosexuality isn't that much of an issue and never has been, I don't know why you have a problem with this."

"We know nothing about this guy, and Sam..."

"Don't bring Sam into this, Leah." Sue said harshly, cutting Leah off. "Unless you mean to consider the fact he and Emily know more about Imprinting than anyone else at this moment, leave them out of this. I am very sorry that you were hurt by Sam's imprinting, but you are holding against him something he had no control over. You might as well hate him for being born a male, or being Quileute, or having black hair, he had no control over that either.

"One day, you will imprint, and when you do, you will have no control over who it is or when it happens. When that day comes, I will be as happy for you as I am for Seth now. It will mean that you will have found someone that will come to know you completely. They will understand you on a level even I can't. Their love for you will be endless, unconditional, and you will be complete.

"It won't matter that you didn't know this person..."

"Mom, I know the stories," Leah said tightly,  unwilling to hear another person tell her she was wrong for not being able to turn off the pain and sense of betrayal she felt.

"They say all that you have no choice, but your imprint will be the perfect one for you, but they also say that there is a chance of rejection..."

"There is a chance of that happening with just about everything, Leah," Seth said, much calmer now that Leah wasn't yelling at him, trying to convince him that he was wrong."

"Leah, I just realized something I wished I hadn't," Sue said in a disappointed tone, looking at her daughter sadly "This isn't about Seth at all, it is about you losing your place in his life. It is about you losing your place in Sam's. How can you you love them when you place your happiness above theirs? I didn't raise you to consider yourself to be more important than someone else. I am ashamed that you think you have the right to say whatever you want, no matter how hurtful. I am ashamed of myself for not seeing it sooner, at a time I could have stopped it"

"Mom, it isn't like that!" Leah protested in alarm, but Sue shook her head.

"Maybe you can continue to lie to yourself and to others. You can't lie to me any more. I know you better than you know yourself, and I have seen the truth of you, and it hurts."

Leah shook her head, tears shining in her eyes. Turning, she ran out the door. When Seth made to follow her, Sue stopped him.

"Leave her alone, give her time to think. I love Leah as much as I do you, but I am not blind to her faults. She needs to realize that things change, people change and that she can't stop it. She needs to figure out that her pain doesn't make her treating others badly, the right thing to do, but mostly, she needs to think her way through her pain.

"Losing Sam devastated her, and although I don't think she realizes it, she still blames her self for your father's death. She has a lot to work through but has tried suppressing it instead. Leave her alone, when she had worked through it, she will return."

Seth nodded, but he couldnt help worrying. What if the rumors weren't rumors? What if his sister ran into a werewolf while alone? He wouldn't put it past Leah to attack it, instead of calling for help. He didn't go after her however, his mother distracted him.

"Tell me about this guy you imprinted on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

This chapter had to be cut in half. I like to write chapters of around 3000 words, and if I continued, it would have been at least twice that. As a reader myself, I have found that a chapter that length doesn't feel as if it ends to quickly, but doesn't make you feel as if you have been reading for days.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Once outside, Leah headed for the forest where she shifted, and then tried out running her mother's voice in her head. It didn't work, so she ran faster and faster, the trees becoming a blur in her side vision. She ran mindless, and before she knew it, she was passing the berry patch, the scent of the ripened fruit hitting her keen nose and triggered memories of happier times.

She came to a stop, sitting down and staring blindly at the tall, thorny vines. This was where Sam had first kissed her. He had tasted of the berries they had been eating. It surprised her to remember that until then, she hadn't really noticed him.

The longer she sat there thinking, the more she remembered. Sam had not been happy about Imprinting. It had hurt him to break up with her, and he had tried staying away from Emily. Thinking of her cousin made her wonder why she had never hated her as well. Sam had apologized so many times, and had tried not causing her more pain but she had come to hate him for hurting her.

All Emily had to do, was say she was sorry, and Leah had been able to forgive her. Granted, she hadn't done anything wrong...but neither had Sam. Leah was ashamed to realize that her mother had, in a way, been right. Yes, she had been hurt over losing him, but she had also been jealous that he could be happy without her.

She had like being important to him, knowing the things she did for him made him smile. She had felt wanted, needed, and then it was all gone.

It was the same with Seth. She had not wanted to admit that he had grown up because it meant he no longer needed her. His imprinting had threatened her because someone else would be the one making him happy.

She bit at her leg, punishing herself for being so selfish. She wasn't in love with Sam any longer, but she still cared deeply about him. He might not be the aplha she followed, but he was pack, and he was someone she had once saw as a friend. She had been thinking only of her pain, and not his happiness.

She had not seen how imprinting would mean that her brother had been giving a chance to be happy, she had only seen that she was losing him, when she had possibly been given someone else to love.

Gaah! She had been so stupid! In trying to keep them close, she had been pushing them away, and not just them. Her bitterness had been pushing everyone away.

Suddenly, it was like a dam had burst inside, and all the negative emotions washed away. Well, almost. She still grieved over the loss of her father and guilt over her part in death ate at her like acid.

She began running again, and before she knew it, she was at the beach, and looking at a guy who might be Seth's imprint. He was on the short side, with messy black hair. She couldn't see the color of his eyes, but his face was unknown to her. Sniffing out the hollow tree where she had hidden a change of clothing last summer, Leah shifted and hurriedly pulled out the dusty, slightly moldy bag, and opened it. The clothing in side still smelled faintly of detergent, so she pulled them on.

There wasn't any shoes, but since few people wore regular shoes on the beach, she hoped her lack of footwear wouldn't be questioned.

Stepping onto the beach, she walked closer before calling out a greeting and waving her arm. As she hoped, the guy looked up and then began walking towards her. Maybe she could make up for her bad treatment of her brother by finding his imprint for him.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Harry wasn't having the best of days. He had been in the middle of cooking breakfast when it occured to him that one of the pancakes looked vaguely like a teddy bear. That had made him think of teddy who he missed. Thinking of Teddy made him think of Remus, and then Sirius. They were followed by thoughts of everyone else who had died, and once again, guilt was eating at him.

Then he remembered how adamantly Hermione had insisted it wasn't his fault, which made him think of everyone else he cared about, and suddenly he was so homesick he wanted to cry.

Seeking to escape his melancholy thoughts, he had decided to go for a walk, and ended up on the beach. The lonely call of a seabird reminded him of how lonely he was, but at the same time, the sound of the waves was so soothing. He continued to walk, occasionally stopping to pick up a shell, or to peer into a tidal pool.

He was contemplating turning back, when he heard someone call out. Looking up, he saw the slim figure of a female waving at him. She was walking towards him, and he was curious as to why, so he made his way to her.

Up close, he had no doubt that he was looking at someone related to the bloke who had helped him with the fish tank. While she had a softer jawline, and her face was a bit more angular, they had the same attractive features, though Harry found Seth's more appealing.

"Hi, I am Leah, you must be new around here. I would remember anyone with eyes like yours," she said truthfully. She thought his eyes vivid green eyes to be gorgeous, and while she liked bigger, more muscular men, she believed him to be very attractive in his own way. If this was what her brother liked in a guy, he had good taste. However looks weren't everything.

"Nice to meet you, Leah. I am Harry. I bought a house back up the beach aways. You must be Seth's sister. I met him yesterday, he helped me out reaching a fish tank, which I think was rather nice of him," Harry said with a bright friendly smile.

"Yep, Seth is my younger brother, and that sounds like him," Leah smiled back, impressed that Harry had paid enough attention to Seth that he noticed the resemblance.

"Please don't think me forward, but would you like to come back to my house. I don't know anyone, and I was thinking it would be nice to sit on the patio and talk. I just made a pitcher of lemonade..."

"If you will let me use your phone, I will call my brother to join us. He told me about you, and I am sure he would like getting to know you better," Leah said, still smiling. She asked to call Seth because she knew he would be ecstatic to see Harry, but also because common sense said going to the house of a man unknown to you, alone, was just stupid...even if she knew she could feed him his balls if he tried attacking her.

She was relieved when Harry's face lit with a bright smile. It told her that he was being truthful in his reasons for inviting her to his home. It also told her that Seth's interest was returned.

"Brilliant!" Harry said, eagerly handing her his phone. Although, he was interested in getting to know Leah, who seemed friendly enough, it was her brother he really wanted to talk too.

Taking the phone, Leah saw that was one of the expensive models, which clashed with his worn jeans and faded tee shirt. As she dialed her brother's number, she wondered if Harry was rich, but the type to down play his wealth, or if the phone had been a gift.

Her mom answered the phone, and Leah got right to the point. "Mom, please tell Seth that I found that guy he helped in Wal-Mart. We have been invited over so meet us at...I need your address," she said, looking at Harry.

"1403 South La Push Road. It's the driveway next to the red mailbox. The other one is a dead end." Harry said, thinking again that it was odd that someone would go through the the trouble of making a driveway, and then just stop.

Leah repeated the address, and after Sue said that she would bring Seth over after he got out of the shower, she handed back Harry's phone. "Seth is in the shower, don't know why mom was answering his phone but she said she would bring him over. Just so you know, that means she wants to meet you.

"Don't think anything of it if she shows up with a plate of cookies or something. You are practically in our back yard, and in her eyes, that makes you our neighbor, and you give things to new neighbors."

It wasn't a lie. There was only a mile between them, which was nothing so far away from town. Her mother really did take cookies or cakes to new neighbors, and she did want to meet Harry...just not for the sole purpose of being neighborly.

"She is welcome to stay," Harry said, turning to begin the trip back. "I don't think age or gender matters when it comes to friendship. Back in England, I had several friends much older than me. Naturally, I got along best with people closer to my age...we had more in common, but there were times when a nice chat with someone older was just the sort of company I needed."

"I don't have many close friends, none of whom is older than than twenty-five or so. Something happened a few years ago that made me bitter, and I didn't realize how abrasive I had become until it was pointed out to me. My father died because of something I did, and I blame myself. That factored into my bitterness I think."

"My parents died when I was a baby, I was sent to live with my relatives, who didn't want me. They never hit me or anything, at least my aunt and uncle didn't. My cousin did when he could catch me, but that wasn't often. It wasn't a pleasant place to be, but then I found out I had a godfather, one who wanted me. However, a misunderstanding on my part, caused me to do something dangerous, and my godfather came to save me. He ended up being murdered.

"For a long time, I blamed myself. I thought I would go mad the guilt was so bad. I was constantly lashing out in anger. Finally, I started to listen when I was told it wasn't my fault. I don't know what you did, but I do know how guilt will eat at you, and how anger at your self will turn you into someone hard to get along with. You realize the problem now, so it is just a matter of showing people that you are trying to become the person you were."

Leah looked at Harry, stunned by what he said. She hadn't thought anyone would understand anything of what she felt, but she had been wrong. Harry got it, better than she had, because she hadn't realized she was angry, very angry. She was angry at whatever decided that it was Emily that Sam imprinted on. She was angry that her father had a weak heart, and that her phasing was enough of a shock that he had a heart attack. She was angry that the doctors couldn't save him, but mostly, she was angry because she hadn't spent more time with him.

His death wasn't her fault. She hadn't been the reason he had a weak heart. Phasing hadn't been something She had chosen to do, just like it wasn't something any of them chose to do. It wasn't her fault, she wasn't to blame. Laughing, she hugged Harry from behind, and then spun in a circle, giddy with joy. It wasn't her fault.

Not sure why he had been hugged, Harry just accepted it, and then laughed with Leah. He didn't know why she was laughing, but her joy was contagious.

"Sorry," Leah said after a few moments, once her emotions had calmed back down to a normal level. "I have been holding a lot of misconceptions, and today, I have had things said to me that made me realize I was wrong in the way I was looking at things. Listening to you made me see that I was blaming myself, and others, for things we couldn't control. I was angry, but for all the wrong reasons."

"Glad I could be of help," Harry said with a smile. He glanced in the direction of his house, and saw that he had walked further down the beach than he had thought. "How long will it take for your mum to get here?"

"Not long, maybe fifteen minutes tops, why?" Leah asked, looking in the direction Harry was and then at him.

"I came further than I realized, I am not sure we can get there before they do," Harry said in concern. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to make a bad impression on Seth or his mother.

"Let's race then," Leah said, and took off, feet kicking up wet sand. As a wolf, no one in the two packs could catch her, her epitome didn't change the fact that she was the only female which made her very competitive, and it didn't change the pride she felt when she managed to do something better than a male.

Harry might be kind of nice to look at, but he was short, and didn't look as is he were fit. She figured this was one race she would easily win.

Harry blinked a few times as he had been caught off guard, but then a delighted grin spread over his face. Leah was fast on her feet, but if she thought he wouldn't try to win, she had another thing coming. He had to compete against females before, ones meaning to win. He hadn't been able to hold back with them, he wouldn't hold back now. Plus, he wanted to see how fast he was in his human form. This was his first chance at testing himself in a non-magical way.

He gave chase, finding running in sand, even the wet sand near the water's edge wasn't the same as running on hard ground. It was also the first time he ran barefoot, which felt odd, but he soon became used to it, and began to shorten the distance.

Leah ran all out, the muscles in her slender legs working hard to propell her forward. Something moved into view from the left the same time she heard the sound of someone running through water, and she looked over to see Harry running beside her, face lit with joy. It startled her and she tripped.

To her surprise, Harry came back for her, holding out a hand to help her up, looking down at her with a bright smile and dancing green eyes. Once she was on her feet and the sand brushed away, he moved to stand beside her.

"See that dune with the bush growing on top?" he asked, pointing to it. It was around a hundred yards up the beach. Spotting it, Leah nodded, looking at the happily smiling Harry. "That marks the stairs leading to my house, wanna race again?"

"You bet!" Leah laughed, taking off without warning. Harry let out a laughing protest of "Not fair!" and took off after her. Instantly, Leah could feel that this time, it wasn't truly a race. Harry was running to easily for it to be. She had no doubt that in his mind, they were nothing more than two people sharing something they loved. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so content, or accepted. It felt damn good.

They slowed as they reached the dune, and panting lightly, began climbing the stairs. Leah was ahead of Harry, so didn't see the puzzled look on his face.

The run had left them both covered in a faint film of perspiration, and Harry's keen nose kept catching whiffs of wolf. At first he thought maybe she was a werewolf, but after a few more whiffs, ruled the possibility out. What he was smelling didn't smell like roadkill baked in the sun for two weeks, which was what werewolves smelled like to him. Leah, if she was what he was smelling, had a scent that made him think of the forest mixed with something wild and canine.

He rather liked it, but it worried him just a bit as he didn't know why she would smell anything like a wolf.

"Nice yard!" Leah said as they reached the top, where Harry pushed past her to pretend to unlock a tall, cast iron gate that prevented anyone from entering the area in back of the house. What he was really doing was lowering the wards preventing Muggles from coming onto the property, and kicking himself for not thinking of it sooner. If Seth and his mother had arrived first, they would have encountered a wanderlust charm, which might have made them hesitant to try again.

Letting Leah through, he closed the gate and tell into step next to her as she looked around. She seemed impressed, but Harry wasn't sure why. To his eyes, the garden was rather bare, nothing like the lavish gardens he saw in England.

"This grass is so soft and there is so much of it. Those flowering plants around the edges look so pretty and smell good," Leah said, flashing a smile at Harry. "Most yards on the res is nothing more than dirt, pile needles with scraggly patches of grass."

"I got lucky, it was like this when I got the place," Harry said, which wasn't a lie. He just didn't say that it was magic that kept things so green and tidy.

"This close to the ocean, you don't often see grass like this. Someone forked out some bucks to get this." Leah said, and then seeing her mother's car coming up the winding drive, grabbed Harry's arm, "Come on, they are here!" she exclaimed, heading for the front of the house at a fast walk. Harry let himself be dragged along, it made him think of the times Hermione had done the same thing, and the familiarity of the action eased his homesickness marginally.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I don't know about anyone else, but this almost has me wishing someone would write this pairing...except I only read and write slash. 

My room mate felt Leah was out of character, but I don't think so. We weren't shown how she was before Sam imprinted on Emily, and people do get over hearbreak, or at least they move on from it. What people don't get over so easily is the death of a parent or sibling if the person grieving blames themselves for the death.

I can't see Leah not feeling at least some guilt. No, phasing wasn't something she could control, but she was already dealing with Sam breaking things off, and then her father suffers a heart attack after seeing her shift, something believed impossible. One of my friends loaned his brother his car, a souped up mustang cobra, with the warning the breaks needed to be fix as it wasn't stopping as it should, so to be extra cautious.

This warning was ignored, and the errands given as a reason for borrowing the car, turned into drag race that resulted in the death of the brother. For fifteen years my friend blamed himself, and it took hearing from others in a similar situation before the self blame stopped. 

During those years, my friend was hard to get along with at times. He was bitter, angry, and let it be known. In the story, its only been a few years since Leah lost her father. I saw her as being unable to move on because she blamed herself...and Sam. In my story, she needed to move on, which meant she had to be made to see the truth. I think it very plausible that with the guilt and the blame, she would be more like Seth, only still bossy and opinionated. I see her as the sort of person you either completely like, or dislike just as completely. There is no middle ground with most people.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter did not want to be written. I knew where I wanted it to go, but it kept trying to go everywhere else. I am not happy with it, but at least I reached my goal._

_I have a question for you. While I will mention Renesme, I will not be writing her expect as maybe a cameo or two. So my question is this. Would you rather I have Jacob imprint on someone else, or keep him Canon?_

_Also, I have decided to bring in two aditional pairings, so if you vote for a non Canon pairing for Jacob, look at the end notes before making a suggestion on who to pair him with._

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"I can't believe it, I thought I would be searching for him for weeks, if not months!" Seth said after being told that his imprint had been found. Sue was amused by how he had not stopped talking about Harry, finding new ways to say the same things about someone he didn't know.

She just listened, glad to see him so happy. He had always been cheerful, even as a baby, and smiled so much, one of the tribe elders called him "Mr. Smiley".

Since his father's death, the happiness hadn't shone as brightly in his eyes. If this Harry made them shine so brightly again, even if she hated him, she would love him.

"What are you going to tell him?" she asked when he paused to check his hair in the visor mirror. He wasn't a vain person but his hair had been damp, and the windows were open. The last thing he wanted was his hair to look like he had been caught in a wind storm when he got to Harry's.

"If you mean about imprinting, nothing. I want him to like me, not scare him off."

"If you are talking about Sam and Emily, that was an entirely different situation, Seth."

"Mom, If you had never grown up hearing the legends, and dad came up telling you that he was able to phase, and that he had imprinted on you, what would you have done?" Seth asked but didn't give his mother a chance to reply. "Harry would think me a whack job until he gets to know me, and learns I can be trusted not to lie to him. I blurt out the truth now, and he isn't going to want anything to do with me."

Sue couldn't dispute that. There had been several people who scoffed at the legends...until their sons proved they were true. It was very possible that if Harry was told too quickly, he would reject the imprint. She wasn't sure what that would do to her son, but it couldn't be good.

They fell silent, lost in their own thoughts, until the red mailbox came into sight. Seeing it, Seth was hit hard with self doubt, and clutched his stomach which had begun to hurt.

Realizing what was going on, Sue pulled into the enterance of the driveway, and stopped her car. "Talk deep breaths, and think about what it means to imprint, son. I think you are assuming that the relationship will be sexual in nature, when you don't know that. Maybe Harry needs you to be only a friend. No matter what, just be your normal, loveable self. Take it slow, give the both of you time to get to know each other. If you do, things will work out fine."

Sue leaned to pat his hand reasuringly, and then resumed driving. Soon, a simple, white two story house came into view, along with a model of suv she knew to be pricey. It didn't go with the simplicity of the house and yard, so she figured it had been purchased by Harry's parents maybe.

As she came to a stop next to it, her daughter came around the corner, smiling and dragging a short male with messy black hair with her. Sue didn't pay much attention to the guy, her eyes were locked on her daughter's face. She hadn't seen a smile that big on Leah's face since Sam had ended things between them.

Seth got out slowly, a goofy grin on his face. He thought a barefoot Harry was the cutest thing ever.

"Hi Harry," he said, walking closer but coming to a stop just out of arms reach of Harry. "It's good to see you again," he stated warmly, as he peered down into the green eyes that had snared his soul. The urge to touch his imprint was strong, but he held back, fearing Harry would take offense.

"Hello Seth," Harry said, a welcoming smile curving his lips, looking up into the brown eyes that filled him with such warmth, like a mug of hot chocolate when you were shivering cold. "I wasn't sure I would get to see you again. You left so suddenly, I wasn't able to get your last name."

He barely noticed anyone else until the driver's side door opened, and a tall, lean female got out, and tore his eyes away from Seth, to shine his welcoming smile on her.

"Welcome to my home..." he said, hands waving and mouth working helplessly As he realized the only name he had heard was "mom". "I am sorry, but the only name I have for you is no I have no right to call you."

Having heard that Harry didn't know her son's last name, and knowing that Leah mostly only referred to her as "mom", Sue smiled, "Call me, Sue," she said, trying not to laugh. Seth reminded her so much of his father with the way he hovered near Harry, wearing a sappy smile. Harry was doing the same thing she had done when first meeting her would be husband, he kept glancing at him with a blinding smile. It was adoreable.

"Welcome to my home, Sue. Won't you please come in?" Harry greeted politely, opening the front door which wasn't locked.

He was trying very hard not to show it, but he was very nervous. He wanted to make a good first impression, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. What if he did or said something that was seen as being rude?

He didn't know American customs. He realized that living on a reservation meant his guests were Native Americans, and what if they had their own customs?

"Please, let me know if I say or do something you find rude. I haven't been in America long enough to learn the..."

"Harry, don't worry." Seth said, sensing Harry's anxiety.

"You said something about lemonade and a patio?" Leah said, trying to help him out and hopefully, relax him.

"I am just not used to playing host to anyone but my friends, and they have known me long enough they just help themselves," Harry admitted sheepishly, and then turned in the direction of his kitchen.

"The patio is through there, make yourselves at home..."

Seth's phone rang, cutting him off. Checking it, Seth let out a pained sigh as if was from Jake, announcing a pack meeting.

"Harry, I am sorry but there is a meeting being held that we must attend. I promise to come back just as soon as I can."

"Just tell them where we are," Leah said, thinking Seth getting to know his imprint had priority.

"It's about those people bothering the tribe, so it's important that we attend," Seth said, hoping it sounded like a tribal problem.

"Figures," Leah said, frowning as she turned to Harry. "I know how to find you, so expect me back. Next time, I will win, wait and see." she said pointing a warning finger at Harry. "Seth can call you later, you can get his number when he does. I will get it from him." she said, and went outside.

"It was nice meeting you, Harry," Sue said, giving him a brief hug. "Just so you know, Seth eats a lot, you might want to put a lock on your refrigerator," she said, teasing her son.

"Mom!" Seth protested in outrage. "You make me sound like a pig!"

"Bottomless pit is more like it," Sue said, and joined Leah outside.

"I am not has bad as she makes it sound," Seth grumbled, wanting Harry to see him in a good light.

"Don't worry about it, Seth. Ron ate like a pig, that is my best mate back in England. Hermione, my other best mate, was always after him for chewing with his mouth open. He would also pile his plating with food, and go back for seconds and even thirds. I am sure you couldn't be worse." Harry said, reaching to touch Seth's hand in reassurance. "Text me with a list of what you and Leah like. I want to go into town and pick up a few things for the two of you."

"You don't have too, but we like most things. Leah doesn't like cucumbers, I don't care for broccoli, but pretty much everything else we will eat. If you are talking snack type of food, Leah likes fruits and veggies with ranch, I am fine with anything," Seth said, starting when Sue blew the horn.

"Will you be home tomorrow? I am not sure I can make it back tonight."

"Yeah, I will be home," Harry said with a smile, hoping he was reading Seth correctly in that his interest wasn't purely friendly. "You might want to call first to let me know you are on your way as I might be down on the beach."

"Will do," Seth said, wanting to kiss Harry, but instead, gave him a smile and left. He was back in a moment, and handed Harry a plate of biscuits, "Mom forgot these, house warming gift," he said and then was gone again.

Smiling, Harry took them into the kitchen, and then grabbed his keys. A few minutes later he was on his way, mind filled with possible items to purchase.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Earlier that day...

"Bella, I need your help." Alice whispered into her sister in law's as she passed her in the hall.

Turning to ask what was wrong, Bella was mystified to see Alice glance at her hopefully before disappearing down the stairs. Following Alice, Bella became ever more curious as to what the other female was up too, when the glances continued. When she saw Jasper watching from the living room, and then as soon as she came into sight, ask Emmett something about the game he was playing, there was no doubt he was in on whatever Alice was up too. Jasper had as little interest in videogames, as Emmett had in make-up.

She followed Alice into the woods, relieved when the petite vampire came to a stop.

"Sorry, but I need to ask you a favor, and I didn't want to risk being over heard. All Jasper knows is that I wanted to speak with you, he doesn't know why."

"You don't want Edward to know..." Bella said, realizing the reason for the secrecy. She was the only one whose mind he couldn't read."

"Yes, exactly!" Alice said, flashing Bella a smile. "I have had a vision, I don't fully understand it, at least not yet. Normally, my visions are clear, like watching a movie. This time, the images appeared like breaks in a fog, where you only catch glimpses of what is to be seen. All I can say for sure is that I need to meet an unusual male. I can't explain it, but he is human, but not." Alice said, her pixie face twisting in an expression of frustration.

"Do you mean like the X-Men?" Bella asked. Emmett had been watching one of the movies a few days earlier, and she and Alice had watched it with him. A mutant was the only way she could think of a person being human but not.

"I don't know. Maybe." Alice said, sighing and waving her hands helplessly. "I saw darkness and blood, Bella. So much blood. The darkness started somewhere else, and came here. I saw it spreading out from this country, until there was no light. I saw this guy, he is so young, but he has been fighting darkness most of his life. He was standing in sunlight, covered in blood, a stick in his hand. He was hurt, so tired, and so alone. He fell and the light went out.

"Then I saw him again, he was with the wolves, others like him who were also carrying sticks came in, the light grew. We joined him, along with vampires unlike us, the light flared and the darkness was beaten."

"I can't explain how I know, but I know he is a good person who has had a hard life. I know he has fought most of his life to save others. I know he and the others with sticks are different, but he is very different. I know that his trusting us is a must, something he won't do if Edward...

"The wolf thing, I know," Bella said, shaking her head. While the hostility between them and the neighboring packs was no longer as intense, the dislike was still very prominent between her family and and the wolves.

All her husband would have to hear was that this guy was somehow affiliated with the wolves, and his suspicious nature would take over. That suspicion would bleed over to Rosalie, and it wouldn't matter how anyone else felt. The two of them working together would be enough to send to send almost anyone, running away as fast as possible.

"So what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Take Edward out of town for a while, as soon tonight. I can sneak past the others, I can't Edward." Alice said, knowing it was a lot to ask in a very short period of time.

Bella started laughing, causing Alice to eye her in confusion.

"Renesmee as been begging to go visit Nahuel. Edward kept putting her off, saying it was too dangerous, but she isn't a child now. So I asked him why he is still saying no. It is because he doesn't want to go. Not that he admitted to that. So I planned on taking her myself, I was going to spring it on him when he returns, in front of his daughter. Since the flight out leaves at eight, he won't have time to come up with a valid reason to say no, and you know he isn't going to agree to us going alone."

"When did you get so sneaky?" Alice grinned in approval.

"I prefer to think of it as me being the reasonable one," Bella stated in an amused tone, returning the grin. "Edward might not see our daughter as being grown up, but I do. The only reason she hasn't exercised her rights as an adult is because she doesn't want to worry anyone. Sooner or later, she was going to stop asking and just go without us, which I can't allow. I am not ready for her to be that adult yet." Bella shook her head. After almost losing her daughter once, it was going to be a very long time before she would risk it happening again. She flashed a smile, and continued.

"This way, she gets what she wants, in a way I can live with. Hopefully, Edward will open his eyes to the fact that his little girl is no longer little."

Alice let out a bark of laughter. "That isn't going to happen easily. The only way I can see it happening is something that would get Jacob killed."

Realizing what was being hinted at, Bella shook her head again, waving her hands back and forth.

"Stop, not ready to think of her having...now I am going to turn into Edward. I know it hasn't happened yet, but now Jacob's balls are going to shrivel up and turn to dust before he is alone with her again!" she blurted seriously.

Alice couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, and a moment later, Bella joined her.

"Mom used to tell me I was growing up too fast. She has no idea of how that really feels," Bella stated with another shake of her head. Only those who had a child like hers could truly understand. Renesmee had become a young adult long before other children even left toddlerhood.

"I know, I witnessed it, and it still amazes me to think the young woman I see now was only a baby not so long ago," Alice said, giving Bella a sympathetic smile.

Pushing the gloomy thoughts of her daughter's short childhood aside, Bella looked at Alice with concern.

"I had planned to stay two weeks, but now I am wondering if maybe that will be too long. I mean if there is danger headed this way, me and Edward need to be here."

"My impression wasn't of immediate danger. It was more a warning that it was coming," Alice said, huffing in annoyance. "This vision isn't like any other I have had. So much of it was merely impressions, and so little was concise.

"So that you understand how it played out for me, think of a room filled with fog. Suddenly, there before you is a movie screen playing a short trailer, showing a billowing black cloud rolling slowly towards you, leaving nothing but darkness behind it. That screen is hidden by fog, and another appears to your right. It plays briefly, before a screen appears to your left. It too plays only seconds before vanishing.

"While each plays its trailer, none of which truly show you much, bits of information is somehow fed to your mind. In between the trailers, you see pictures on the fog itself, so they are not in clear detail.

What you then know that a danger is coming, slowly but steadily. You know the human you saw is vital. You are clear on these facts. The other images are not clear, the information you have on them is very vague. That is not exactly what I saw, but it is close enough that you can understand why I can't give precise answers. What confused me the most is the fog. It is like a curtain hiding something.

"Before you met Edward. I had a vision of him meeting you, but you were a blank spot. I could feel you, I knew you were important to him, to us, but that was all I knew. The rest of the vision was clear, shown in vivid details.

With this fog," Alice sighed again, waving her hands helplessly, "All I know is that there is more going on behind it than what I was shown. It is no different than looking at a house with the curtains drawn so you can't see inside. It doesn't stop you from knowing someone lives there, but because of the curtains, that is all you know for a fact. I guess what bothers me is I don't know why the fog exists. With you, I could at least guess as to why I couldn't see you. I can think of nothing to explain this fog."

"Whatever is going on, whatever this darkness is, I know we can get through it. We are as strong as ever, the packs are even stronger, we will beat whatever is coming. You do what you need to do about this stick guy, and leave Edward to me." Bella said with a smile.

Alice hugged her. "Thanks Bella, I knew I could count on you with this." she said and then stepped back. "I need one more small favor. In two hours, I need you to cause a distraction so I can slip away. I need to meet this guy, and alone. I don't have any reason for going anywhere alone, so..."

"Do you think me telling Renesmee in front of the others that we are going to South America will be distraction enough?"

"It will be chaos!" Alice laughed, imagining the excited squeals. "Just make sure no one can see me leave. Once they notice, tell them I mentioned needing shampoo, so maybe I went to get it. Since I just mentioned it, you wouldn't be lying."

"You scare me with how devious you can be." Bella said truthfully. Alice seemed to be the last person you would expect to be so sneaky. 

Two hours later, Bella called everyone into the living room and then made her announcement. Amidst the excited squeals made by her niece, and the questions asked by the others, Alice made her escape.

Sticking to back roads, and driving at speeds beyond what a human could handle, Alice cut the three hour trip to Pax, in half. She located the store she had seen herself meeting the strange young man, and then took a few minutes to freshen her makeup before going to to look for him. She was smiling, feeling a little excited. She had heard of Wal-mart but had never actually been inside one, so was eager to see why so many people shopped there.

  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_Characters I am willing to pair Jacob with..._

_Hermione_   
_Ginny_   
_Neville_   
_Original_

_Other characters open for suggested pairings, keeping in mind the only sex being written in detail is Seth/Harry._

_Hermione_   
_Ginny_   
_Neville_   
_George_   
_Paul_   
_Embry_   
_Luna_   
_Jared_

_Original characters will soon start being introduced. If I reject a pairing, please understand I have to be able to feel them as a couple. I can't write them otherwise._

_The reason Ron and Quil are not included is because Ron is an Auror, and while he will take part in the story in much later chapers, he is only a minor character in this fic._

_I have nothing against Quil, but to me, he is so mild mannered as to be down right boring. I know just enough about him that I don't feel comfortable changing him, but not enough to know how I can make him more exciting to write. He falls into the category of background characters, along with most of the original characters, getting only mentions or short cameos._

 


	5. Updated update

Okay, I figure that anyone who was going to answer my question, has had time to tell me what they think. Not one person suggested I continue with what I had already posted. 

Starting with chapter four, I will be following my handwritten notes. This means a lot will be changed.

Since this is a request, it was only right that I discuss the changes with the person it is for. She said that she actually liked having the focus be on Harry and Seth for awhile. She had thought I was starting to bring in the action a bit too quickly, but hadn't said anything because she had been waiting to see if I meant to stick with that, or if I would give Harry and Seth a chance to grow closer first. 

Anyways, since I am now keeping on track with what I had originally worked out, the Cullens, and the rest of the Harry Potter gang will not be arriving until towards the end, so I bugged you for pairings needlessly. I am sorry for that. 

Luna will show up with the vampires from the U.K, much sooner than everyone else. When discussing the changes with the person this is being written for, it was requested that I bring them in, and that one of the va,pires be as zany as she is.

I need to look over what is going to be kept, change anything in need of changing, and as soon as that is done, I will be posting again shortly after. Updates will still be random, just so its clear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Here is what is happening with me...

I had to move. The only access to Internet I have at the moment is through trips to my cousin's which is sixty miles one way. I ended up moving way out in the country, satellite service is all I can get and I am not paying for something that often doesn't work, according to my few neighbors. When I can find a way to have decently reliable service, I will continue updating. Basically, when I can find a place nearer to town within my budget. I am sorry for making you wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it is like this. I am a busy person, with a life to lead. As much as I like writing, real life comes first. The person I wrote this for is fine with me updating whenever. However, I have been lurking around for a while, and I have noticed that it seems to be common for readers to ask for updates, but not many review at all. 
> 
> I am going to update requardless of whether anyone says anything, but if you want faster updates, talk to me. Do more than ask for an update. If something isn't working , let me know. If I mess up with the plot somewhere, point it out. If you like it, tell me why. If you don't like It, tell me why. It has already been said that this is not even close to being Canon, so complaining about it will only get you ignored. I don't have a beta, so I am very open to suggestions and constructive criticisms.


End file.
